Betrayal
by LuniaWolfe
Summary: Hawke unloads to Varric about the events of the quest 'Justice'. Somebody happens to eavesdrop and things take a turn for the worst. Yet something good may come from it all. One Shot


_Once again, one thing happens in a game and my imagination runs away with me. I was playing through the game for the 100th time, but I never completely process what Anders was saying to Hawke when the are alone. As in the summary, this takes place after the quest 'Justice'. I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters._

Betrayal

Coin clinked, papers rattled and the occasional murmur was heard. Varric sighed and rubbed his eyes. Aveline had left just a sort while ago, having told Lunia all the rumors she had heard, which matched some of the ones he had. Some jobs Lunia would consider while other were left alone. She kept a paper and wrote names beside each job, not for who to go to, but who to take. Some of her friends made tense situations worse, so she always considered every angle before taking somebody. They met weekly, while Fenris and Donnic had their card game, going through jobs and rumors, splitting the money earned between their merry band of misfits. Varric scribbled a few more lines about what to invest where for Merrill and Lunia and then leaned back in his chair, watching the fearless Champion of Kirkwall fiddle with her long hair.

She had been quite since she had returned with Blondie from who knows where. He and the elf had gone with them to help find the stuff for that potion. She had seemed so excited. She had wanted Anders to be separate from Justice for a while now. The potion was a good thing to her, after finding out that blood magic would not be involved. Yet when they got into the sewers a small tiff had broken out over Lunia and Broody getting back together. Yet she was use to deflecting concerns in that department, even if she was a little testy. After all, it wasn't but a month ago that they had killed that magister and gotten back together. She was her normal witty self after the tiff though. So that couldn't be what was bothering her. No, it was while they had talked alone after getting back from the Bone Pit. She had told them to go on cause Blondie had wanted to talk in private. Varric had not seen her again till he came with Aveline to her mansion

"Sovergien for your thought Siren?" Varric asked.

She seemed a bit startled at hearing a voice, then seemed to deliberate in her mind what to say. "Let me ask you something Varric. Have I ever, in all the years you have known me, acted in a way that would make me untrustworthy?"

"Siren, you wound me. You know most of my secrets, save Bianca of course."

"Of course," a smile ghosted her face as she gave a nod.

"This is about Blondie, isn't it? You guys went off after we got those ingredients and you've been quite. Don't think his potion will work?"

"I don't think there is a potion. This mage templar thing has become an obsession with him in a very bad way. Sure, stuffing manifestos every place he can is one thing, but he has gone off the edge! He kept on talking about it as if this will be the last straw. I can't help him anymore. He is no longer Anders! He…"

Varric protective side came to the fore. He liked Blondie, but he had hurt Lunia before when she found out that she was pregnant, Maker rest the child's soul. He may have to go have a chat with him again. First things first though, "What happened Siren?" Then he saw it, a single silent tear fall down her cheek.

"He blackmailed me into helping him," she whispered. Varric gave her credit, she didn't dissolve into tears. The silent tears continued as he looked at her. What had Blondie blackmailed her with? She was always so open with them that there was nothing they could use against her, not that any other them ever wanted too. Which lead to the bigger question. Why would Blondie do such a thing? Lunia was the core of their group. She protected them from outside attacks and they, in turn, protected her. What was his angle? First that whole giving him the pillow thing. Then no more joking scenarios about Meredith's death. Now blackmailing one of the few people that were keeping the templars and guards from taking him away? Blondie had no idea how much Lunia did for him so he could help those of the Undercity. Yet if the rumors were true, the lantern wasn't lit half the time and he wasn't with Hawke or the others most of the time the lamp was dark.

"Maker's balls Varric, what have I don't to him to make him do this to me?" her tears stopped and she sprang from the chair and began to pace. Anger rolled off her in waves as she went back and forth, "He is planning something. Maybe I shouldn't have burned all those manifestos. Maybe then I could have some clue on what is going through his mind. If it even is his mind anymore. Most of the time I am talking to him, it isn't even like he is there. I guess there is no real way to separate him from Justice…"

"Siren, how did he blackmail you? It makes no sense, you hide nothing from us!" Varric exclaimed as he got up and grabbed her hands. "Stop pacing, your long legs are making me dizzy." They stared at each other so intently that they didn't notice the front door open and close.

"He used our friendship against me! He used emotional blackmail to get me to help him! I don't know why he needed me to distract the Grand Cleric, but… Why? Damn it, I have always been there! Always supported him! Always protected him! I've tried to be kind to mages. Yes, I know, I sent them back to the circle. All save Feynriel. Yet I have always smuggled stuff in for them as well. I have always tried to help them. Surely that is not the reason that he would do this to me!" She let go of Varric's hands and stood before the fire place, one final tear escaped. "I can't be around him anymore."

Fenris listened to her rant and quietly went back outside. Anger glinted his eyes and his marking flashed. He had told the abomination once before, the night of Leandra's death and Hawke's attempted suicide, that if he ever upset her again, he would rip his heart out. Looks like it was his lucky day.

All the way to the Undercity, Fenris played over how this would all go down. With ever step, his anger grew till he was seething with rage. By the time he kicked open to door to the clinic, his markings were flashing brightly. Yet at the door, he paused, his marking were itching with the magic in the air. Then the sight stopped him dead in his tracks. A small, black haired, elven boy was sitting in a chair, staring at his arm in wonder. A memory lashed through Fenris' mind, knocking the anger out of him for just long enough that the little boy didn't see the glowing markings and skipped out the door. He grabbed his head and staggered for a moment.

"What's wrong, dog?" Anders' said, as he made his way over to his desk.

Fenris shook his head, putting the flash of memory to the side and growled as he staked his prey, "I told you, I would rip your heart out if you hurt her again."

"What do you mean?" Anders' said turning around.

"Does the word 'blackmail' ring a bell? I overheard her talking to Varric. Seems like you have hurt he one time too many!" Fenris grabbed Anders' throat and held him against the sturdy pillar in the room. Yet when his markings flared, his arm held back to finally do what he had always wanted to do, the lyrium in his skin burned! Anders' face had red cracks all over it and his eyes, swirling pools of red light came from his eyes. So Vengeance wanted to come out and play. Fenris let go, breaking the contact, hoping that would stop the burning, but it didn't. It felt like his very veins had lava pumping through his body. Still, he somehow got the sword off his back and got into his fighting stance.

"You will not stop me from this course elf! I will have justice for the mages of Thedas even if I must burn this city to the ground!" Vengeance raised his hands and a firestorm ripped through the room, kicking up the furniture and trying to suck in the elf. Fenris felt the heat lapping at his armor, and knew that if he didn't get out of the spells range, he would never make it. Yet, almost as soon as the spell started, it died down slowly. After scanning the room through bleary eyes, he knew that Vengeance was gone, yet if he didn't get out of the wooden hovel, he would be lost of the smoke.

Thank the Maker for the hidden entrance to Hawke's estate. Each step was torture, the lyrium still throbbed in his skin and now he had burns on his body were his armor had not protected him. Fenris somehow stumbled through the vault and got to the main part of the house. A plate shattered and he saw Orana, who in turn flew farther into the house. He was safe here, so he tried taking off his armor. All it was doing was rubbing the burns and his skin, which couldn't take any contact right now, he knew from experience. Yet he could not get the straps of his gauntlets to come undone. His fingers could not seem to grip the strap properly, it also didn't help that he was shaking so bad. A soft gasp had him looking up, but his eyes could not focus. Dots started to cloud his vision and a ringing was beginning in his ears.

"Fenris, look at me!"

Oh, he could drown in that voice. That voice alone was enough to sooth his burning soul, but he had to let her know that if anything but that voice caressed his skin, it would hurt… "markings…. burn…" and he felt himself go under as if that voice was a gently wave enveloping him.

Lunia barely caught Fenris before he fell. Gingerly she laid him on the floor, trying not to touch his markings and the burns marks on his skin. Yet it seems impossible, seeing as he was covered. It was a good thing that he blacked out.

"Varric! Bohdan! Tub, cool water, elfroot! Hurry!" Hawke yelled, desperation creeping into her voice. Fenris was starting to shake all over. She was so focused she never heard the slip of an elven girl come up beside her.

"Here Mistress Hawke, let me help. I know how this kind of armor works," Orana said gently. Slowly the two began to take off the armor. The more that Lunia saw, the more angry she became.

"Andraste's flaming butt cheeks, what happened?" Varric exclaimed as he helped Bohdan carry the long bronze tub into the room.

"I don't know. Fenris was standing there, shaking like a leaf trying to take off his gauntlets. As I got over to him, he said his markings burned and passed out. Now I see the burns, surely slavers are no where near here?"

"He came in from the vaults, Mistress Hawke," Orana confessed as she began to peel the leggings off, showing a huge burn. "I will get the elfroot, spindleweed and willowbark. Some in the tub, some into a paste. Master Fenris is going to need a healer for these burns."

"We will have to do without. Magic will pull at his markings, making the pain much worse. Right now, we need him under so that we can get through the worse of the pain," Lunia said as she took off the last piece of his armor, all that remained was his smallclothes, which were left in place.

Orana returned moments later and poured the dried herbs into the tub, then hurried off again to make a paste. Bohdan, Sandal and Varric filled the tub with cool water. Lunia picked up her lover and eased him into the tub. Fenris' head was on the back of the tub. All his markings were flashing faintly, more than likely from the pain in his body.

Varric watched as his friend brought over a stool and gently picked up the head of white hair. She gently laid it on her lap and stuck her hand into the water. Watching as she dribbled water down the elf's exposed throat seemed so erotic and intimate. He should leave, but the fire that had flashed in Lunia's eyes when Orana mentioned the vaults made him stay. He watched as she took care of Fenris for a moment. Then those eyes of fire turned to him. Only one thing lay that direction, but why now?

"I will kill him if I see him again Varric. Screw that, as soon as Fenris is settled down, I will go hunting tonight! I do not care all the good that he has done for the Undercity at this point. I will kill him with my bare hands if I must.

"Siren, we need to know…

"I don't care! First he blackmails me. Fine I can deal with that. Yet to hurt Fenris with magic. The one person in the world who has rights to hate magic and the one person I have been working on for years for him to see that it is all not bad! The one that I love more than any other in this world. I don't care who started it, one of my daggers will find a place in his heart."

Varric knew Hawke was protective, but this was a level he had never seen before. She looked so calm on the outside, dribbling the medicated water on her lover's throat. Yet her eyes, the ice blue was so cold right now and looked a little crazed. What happened down in the clinic? Silence ensued for a while, only the sound of the water and Lunia's humming some dalish sounding melody kept the room somewhat comfortable. It seemed as if the music were calming her down as she look at Fenris. The hardness and crazed look slowly leaving her eyes to be replaced by concern and a deep love. Varric was glad that they had gotten back together. As usual, after a bit Lunia's humming was lulling him to sleep. He was on the verge of drifting off when the tune stopped, jerking him awake. He looked at the two, olive eyes met ice blue and the love that reflected was enough to send a pang of longing in himself.

"Fenris, love, what happened?" Lunia whispered. It was as if Varric was not even in the room anymore.

Fenris started slowly, yet as he kept going, he became steadier. "I went… to confront the abomination… about hurting you again. I heard you and… Varric talking about the blackmail. I was going to rip his heart out like I promised… for hurting you again. But the demon came out. He burned the lyrium in my flesh then… a fire storm came down… he must have escaped then. I barely made it back here," Fenris' eyes drifted close.

"Alright love, rest. Do the markings still burn?"

"A little, but mostly I feel numb."

"Good, that means the elfroot is working." Lunia dipped her fingers into the now warm water. "I don't want you to catch a fever, so we will have to change the water soon. I need to figure out…"

"Enchantment?" came a voice from the hallway. Sandal slipped in and placed something on the base of the tub. The water went back to a nice cool.

"Thank you Sandal. This save him from having to move."

"Enchantment!" he exclaimed and shuffled away.

Lunia looked at Varric for a while, the crazed look was finally gone from her eyes. "Fine I won't go looking for him, but if I see him again Varric. I promise you, on my mother's grave, that he is a dead man." She began running her fingers through silky white locks again. Varric walked over and kissed her cheek, telling her to keep him posted on Broody's progress and bid her goodnight.

A shadow was lurking in the marketplace of Lowtown. It had been following him since he left the cleaner streets of Hightown. Varric knew who it was even without the feathers that could be made out when he would glance back. May as well get this over with. "Come out Blondie," Varric called, not bothering to turn around.

"Varric… What have a done?" came a confused plea as Varric turned and looked at the man that emerged from the shadows. Anders looked haunted and different. It seems that he was going for the dark look, as if it would help him blend into the shadows better. Yet the new clothes made him look even more troubled. As if he wasn't quite ready to embark on his new part of his life but he was going to anyway.

"You royally screwed up. You lost your biggest protector tonight. I won't tell her I saw you, for old times sake, but I would leave…"

"What did I do?!" Anders bellowed, pulling his hair with an anguished look in his eye, red light flashing briefly across him. Not long, but long enough for Varric to feel sorry for him.

"You almost killed Fenris tonight. Hawke will kill you if she sees you again. Between what happened with you guys earlier today and then almost killing her lover, well…. There is no more forgiveness in her for you."

"I remember the dog coming into the clinic, but then nothing. I was far from it when I came to. When I went back, the place was destroyed. Like it had been torched. I was worried that the templars had found me so I came here to find you."

"Your tag along's doing. You nearly killed him with fire and your friend almost burned him from the inside out because of the lyrium. Just go Blondie, I hate that it has come to this."

Varric watched Anders melt back into the shadows. His chest felt tight for the friend that he had lost. "well, shit…" He made his way home to get so drunk that he would forget this night ever happened.

A few days later, Fenris lay in Lunia's huge bed. The fever she worried about never came and his marking had calmed down enough that light touches did not bother him. At the moment, she was rubbing salve on gingerly on his legs, trying not to touch the curse carved in his flesh. As she rubbed, that dalish lullaby filled the air, making him slowly want to drift off to sleep. Something he felt that he had been doing too much of anyway.

"I remembered something, right before I confronted the abomination…"

"Oh?" she said, stopped rubbing on his legs. She wiped her hand off and then crawled up the bed looked at him. She gently brushed her fingers against his and he took her hand into his.

"He was healing an elven boy. As the boy looked at his arm, it brought back a memory. I fell from a tree in my old master's apple orchard. I was not very old, but I knew that Varania and I were not suppose to be there. Yet I have always liked apples it seems. I fell from the tree that I was in while trying to reach one of the last apples of the season. I had broken my arm, yet I didn't want to cry out. Then somebody would know that we were there. She ran over to me and healed my arm. I remember not knowing that she was a mage. She then smiled, put a finger to her lips and ran off to help mother.

Lunia moved some of the hair that had fallen into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "It seems you have two good memories of family now." She placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I guess you are correct." He gently pulled her forehead to touch his. "Yet for those that I have gained back, I believe my best memories are with you."


End file.
